


Joint Projects

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Epistolary, Gen, Innuendo, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After whatever happens after Beware of Betting With Kara. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joint Projects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragrantwoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrantwoods/gifts).



> While I've wanted to write the sequel to fragrantwoods' Beware of Betting With Kara (http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/3577430) ever since I read her piece, I haven't gotten more than a few words toward it. On the other hand, the idea of Kara writing to Laura afterward to thank her tickled my muse's fancy, and I wanted to see if Kara could write a letter full of allusions and innuendo without actually saying anything risque.
> 
> This is the result.

“Madame Secretary?”

“Billy,” she sighed. “How many times do I have to tell you you can call me Laura behind closed doors?”

He gave her his typical slightly uncomfortable smile. “Laura. Do you remember working with someone in Fleet on a project a few weeks ago?”

Laura scanned her memory for anything to do with the Colonial Fleet and found nothing. She shook her head. “Why?”

“You got a letter from a Lieutenant Thrace, thanking you for your input on a joint project. Do you think she mistook someone else for you?”

She held her hand out for the letter and scanned it. She barely contained the smile threatening to spread over her face.

_Secretary Roslin,_

_I wanted to let you know your input into the joint project we discussed several weeks ago has been invaluable. It’s moved the project forward in ways I hadn’t expected. Thank you so much for agreeing to help with it._

_With deep gratitude,_

_Kara Thrace, Lieutenant_  
_Colonial Fleet Academy_  
_Caprica_

“Ah. I do remember this. I hadn’t realized the project was connected to Fleet. I’ll draft a response.”

Billy nodded and retreated back to his office.

She considered how best to answer, and whether or not she wanted to encourage the couple. She didn’t necessarily want to frak the boy again, though she remembered that night fondly, but she had quite enjoyed the bit of conversation she’d had with Kara Thrace. She’d been simple and straightforward, no pretenses or kowtowing to Laura because of the obvious differences in their backgrounds. Maybe she would benefit from expanding her social circles a bit, remembering she was just Laura Roslin sometimes.

_Lieutenant Thrace,_

_I’m thrilled my small contribution to your project has been received so well. Perhaps you’d care to have lunch sometime, to discuss whether we might enjoy working together another time?_

_Laura Roslin_  
_Secretary of Education_  
_Colonial Department of Education_  
_Caprica City, Caprica_

**Author's Note:**

> I've credited kink, because that's where this started, but if you've read this far, you know there's no hanky-panky in this story.


End file.
